This invention relates generally to a device for connecting a dispenser to a water outlet. More particularly, it relates to a combined faucet spout and diverter valve for diverting water from a water outlet to the dispenser.
Diverter valves for connecting spray devices to a shower head are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,073. A diverter valve for connecting a spray device to a toilet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,946. These devices are specifically designed for use with a shower head or a toilet. They do not lend themselves for use in conjunction with a faucet.
There is a need for a combined faucet and diverter valve which can be attached to a water outlet in a manner to provide a normal water flow from the faucet and alternatively afford a diversion of water from the faucet to a dispenser. There is also a need for a diverter valve for use with a faucet which affords a stable connection to a water outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved diverter valve for use with a water outlet.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved diverter valve.
b. Providing a combined faucet and diverter valve.
c. Providing a combined faucet and diverter valve of the foregoing type which is easily connected to a water outlet.
d. Providing a combined faucet and diverter valve of the foregoing type which includes a by-pass function.
e. Providing a combined faucet and diverter valve of the foregoing type which can be manufactured without special tooling and thus be cost effective.